


【名夏】归所

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [10]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 前半段夏目视角，后半段名取视角想表达的意思大约就是「你是我的归所」吧
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】归所

被工作日的闹钟叫醒后，夏目像往常一样习惯性地想拍拍旁边的人，但是忘了名取还在外地的剧组里，旁边还是空荡荡的。今天没有课，也没有人一起吃早饭想着干脆再睡一会儿，结果被猫咪老师一个扑面而来撞得清醒了。

“起床啦！我要吃早饭！”

“你随便吃点饼干面包什么的好啦，就在餐柜里……”

“你就拿这种东西打发我！起码也要来个蛋糕什么的吧？”

夏目显然还不想起来，睡眼惺忪地把猫咪老师赶下了床。打开了手机，果然第一条消息是名取的早安问候，还加了一个闪闪发光的emoji，回复了一条早安之后夏目也终于打算起床了。

“好啦，我去楼下买点吃的，你要蛋糕吗？”夏目对着生闷气的猫咪老师说着。

“哦~~可以！草莓蛋糕就更好了！”猫咪老师立刻就换了副面孔，开始提要求。

“不过……”夏目想起来什么，提醒猫咪老师，“今天塔子阿姨要过来看我，中午会在家做饭，你不要吃太多哦。”

听闻塔子要来，猫咪老师立刻心情大好，拒绝了夏目买蛋糕的邀请，早饭克制地只吃了一块面包。即使被夏目拖出门以减肥的理由散步，也并没有半分抗拒。这么一路到了车站，一人一猫接到了塔子阿姨。

夏目帮塔子阿姨拿过了行李，猫咪老师觉得今天的运动量超出预定太多，改为蜷在他肩膀上。猫咪老师早早就让夏目预定好午饭的食谱，尤其是天妇罗，如果可以的话请准备三天的分量——这么说的他已经被夏目锤了一拳。塔子阿姨本就是看望朋友顺路过来，他可不想凭空增添好多工作量。

“啊，夏目好像又长高了一点呢。”塔子笑着说。

“真的吗？”夏目看了看肩头的猫咪老师，后者则嗤之以鼻，毕竟在名取肩膀上的时候视野可比这宽阔多了。

“我下午去朋友家里拜访，所以就想来看看你。”塔子揉了揉猫咪老师的脑袋说着，“啊，不会打扰名取先生吧？”

“没关系的，他今天本来也不在家。而且，就算在的话，也一定很想吃塔子阿姨做的饭。”

在冬假的时候，夏目其实也犹豫过是否应该如实告知家人自己和名取的关系，虽然塔子和滋从不过问他的个人生活，但其实内心应该还是会关心的吧？是不是告诉他们比较好呢，如果是他们的话，也一定会尊重自己的一切选择。

当夏目看着塔子在厨房烧饭的背影时，又开始犹豫了。而且……

而且他们租住的公寓就一个卧室，虽然门关着，但是户型也是一眼明了，这不是怎么看都很可疑吗？不过只要他不说出口，他相信她就一定不会过问的。想到这又叹了口气，该不该告诉塔子阿姨呢？

猫咪老师才没有那么多时间想东想西，早早就趴在餐桌底下等饭吃。没让它失望，天妇罗早早就端出了锅，夏目给他放在盘子里几只拿了过去。

“夏目，大学感觉怎么样？”塔子一边盛饭一边问他。

“啊……感觉比高中时候更忙一些呢，有好多功课之外的事情要做。”夏目走过去帮忙端饭，感慨了一下大学生活的忙碌。

“有名取先生照顾你倒是很放心呢。”塔子思索了一下，“抽空要好好感谢一下才行。”

夏目端着碗的手又微微颤了一下，在塔子阿姨心里名取应该是类似他的兄长一般的存在吧？毕竟从中学到大学一直关系很好，也经常来家里拜访，这么看，感觉名取真是为这一步做了充足的准备。

“塔子阿姨，我……”夏目深吸了一口气。

“嗯？怎么了？”塔子笑着问他。

“我不知道该怎么和你们说，所以一直没有告诉你们。”夏目低头看了看瞬间吃空盘子的猫咪老师，停顿了一下，“其实我和名取先生……可能不是塔子阿姨想的那种关系。”

塔子听他这么说，反而笑了出来，“我知道的哦。”

“诶？”

塔子脸上露出有些怀念的表情，“从进门的时候，我就感觉——这里很像一个家呢，就像我和滋年轻的时候一样。”

是这样吗？夏目环顾一圈四周，感觉并没有什么特别的东西，如果非要说的话，大概就是比自己独居时候多了一些双人用品，比如同款的牙刷杯、沙发上叠起来的双人毯，啊，还有墙上贴着的一些照片。

夏目有点不好意思地低下了头，塔子阿姨摸了摸他的头笑着说，“果然我的直觉没错呢。”

饭后收拾完毕，和塔子阿姨聊了会儿天就到了她该出发的时候了。送塔子出发去电车站，顺便又拖着猫咪老师消化刚刚吃下太多的食物。看着路上午休时间出来吃饭的上班族，塔子想到什么然后问夏目，“夏目有想过毕业去哪里吗？”

“还没有……”夏目如是回答。在高中毕业的时候，他当时的想法是以后毕业就回去八原，像滋叔叔一样在附近工作。因为对当时的他来说，那里是唯一的家。

但是现在……在这接近一年的时间里，似乎也有了另一个家。

“夏目不要有负担哦，你去哪里我们都会支持的，过得开心就好了。”

已经到了车站，和塔子挥手告别，在走之前她留下了这么一句话。塔子阿姨真的是非常温柔的人啊。

而那一边名取已经结束了拍摄工作回到了家里，试着叫了几声夏目和猫咪老师，没有得到回应。这时突然收到夏目的一条信息「我有一个包裹要送到了，帮我签收一下吧，顺便拆开好了。」片刻后敲门声响起，快递员送上门了，名取帮忙签收取回了包裹。

啊，是不是让他顺便拆掉来着。这是个方方正正的盒子状的东西，看起来像是一本书。他小心翼翼取了出来生怕划破。

“咦，这是……”

是一本相册。

既然夏目说拆掉也可以，那应该可以看的吧。名取翻开第一页，看到的是夏目和塔子、滋的照片，还是高中时候拍的，看起来比现在还要青涩好多。真是怀念啊，名取饶有兴趣翻着，经过了几张猫咪老师的抢镜写真之后，翻到了夏目和朋友们高中毕业的照片，夏目站在中间看起来有些不知所措，北本和西村则抢在前面一排，田沼和多轨站在他旁边，猫咪老师被多轨紧紧抱在怀里看起来像是要窒息了。

后面……应该是妖怪吧，挤在夏目身后悄悄比了个V。看着妖怪的搞怪模样名取忍不住笑了出来，继续往后翻着，就到了大学的部分了。结果第一张就是两个人的合影，看起来是夏目不知道什么时候趁他睡着偷偷拍的。真是的，拍照竟然都不叫醒自己。

夹杂着一些和大学同学的照片，感叹了下两人合影的照片占的比重真心挺大，有一些是自己拍的，有一些……

“哈哈哈，这不是剧照吗？”

那是夏目上次被拖去客串学生时候的剧照，嘴上那么嫌弃，竟然还打印了出来。

不知不觉已经翻到了最后一页，名取合上整本相册，心里有种说不出的情绪。在两人在一起之前，他很少自己拍照，因为自己的生活也只有除妖和演戏，连朋友都几乎没有。将相册收起来放进书架，他躺在沙发上想着近一年来的生活，仔细想想，似乎比以前笑的时刻更多呢。

这么躺着，加上之前夜间拍摄导致的时差，没多一会儿就睡着了。

尽管看了那么多温馨时刻的照片，但此时的梦里却出现了中学时代自己的视角。几乎是一直独自一人度过，经历了各种挫折，各种各样的事情不知道找谁去倾诉——这样的自己，是怎么支撑过来的呢？

“名取先生？”

伴随着一声呼唤，他从梦里惊醒了，夏目的脸此刻贴的很近在观察他有没有睡着，手里拿着毯子准备给他盖好。还没等夏目作出什么反应，名取就紧紧抱住了他。

“……名取先生？”夏目以同样的姿势回抱过去，用疑问的语气重复了一声。

“没什么，就是觉得……有你在我身边，真是太好了。”

“我也是哦。”夏目拍了拍他的后背，虽然不知道发生了什么，但想尽可能给予安慰，这时候他突然想起塔子阿姨最后问自己的问题，心下已然有了答案。

如果是和这个人一起，似乎「去哪里」这个选择，已经变得不再重要。

有这个人在身边的话，哪里都会成为自己的归所。

END 


End file.
